Unbelievable Part one
by xHannahPianox
Summary: The closest thing this relates to is twilight, but its not really alike at all. Lena wakes up in a strange room not know what is instore for her.....


Undeniable, Unbelieveable.

Part One.

"Father, she has a life, a family. Why would she choose one of us?"

"Why are you making us marry a human anyways?"

"How do you expect her to choose between us all?"

*Laughing* "I've already explained this to you boys. This is necessary and you know it."

"We're doing fine, Father. There is no need to ruin her life."

"Yes, we can't give up hope on Emilia."

"It's too late for this. She has made her decision, and I have made my decision. We're moving on."

*snarling* "You mean our decision."

"You cannot do this, we won't let you."

"Silence, young ones. We have discussed this enough already. One of you must marry her. It will be her choice, so she must love the one she chooses. If you don't do as I say; you will all suffer the consequences, including the girl."

"Father…."

"_You will do as I say."_

***************************************

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat, waking from the recurring dream I'd been having since I was fifteen. They were always just voices, men, having an argument about someone; an argument that varied from time to time. By now, I had realized it was about me, though I was still uncertain why. This argument seemed final though. It worried me.

Shuddering, I reach for the light switch next to my bed. The wall was smooth were it should have been. Frightened, I get up, patting the wall for it. I find it, a few feet away from where it should have been. Cautiously, I flip the switch. I gasp, letting out a small scream. "This is not my room…" I whisper. I take in my surroundings, muffling another scream with my hands. I see my backpack by a bureau and search through it quickly. No cell phone. '_Kidnapped?'_

Puzzling over this, I sink to the floor, crossing my legs. As I think over the things that will change for me, I find myself crying. Comprehending the insanity of the entire situation, I curl up in a protective ball, wailing quite loudly.

Suddenly, I hear laughing on the other side of the wall. I jump up, bracing myself.

"It sounds like she's conscious boys. Why don't you go and make yourselves known to her?" I inhale sharply. It's the demanding voice from my dreams.

_Not kidnapped, Lena Darling. You've gone crazy. We all knew it would happen eventually. You were always the odd one._

The last thought, one from my mother, stung a little. _So I was different. _

_Crazy was going too far. I am sane._

Trying to console myself, I crawl back into the strange bed, turning off the light as I go. Remembering what the demanding voice had said, I gird myself for 'the visit' from whatever

lunatics held me here. I refuse to call them figments of my imagination. _I am not crazy. _As I think this, the door opens ominously. I curl inward, terrified.

"Hello Lena," Says the dark figure in the doorway. Another voice from my dream, I note. _Get a grip on yourself, Lena. If they gave you a room, they obviously don't mean you harm. _I thought, attempting to muster what courage I had.

"Good," The voice murmurs. "You are correct." I start at the man's voice again, answering my thoughts.

"Who are you?" I whisper, my voice wavering. The man enters, striding across the room to turn the lights on. The man revealed is handsome, blonde, blue eyed, young.

"My name is Jasper." He says in his quiet voice. I stare at him fearfully. He sighs, taking in my expression.

"We won't hurt you, I promise." "We?" I whisper. He steps forward, and I shrink back against the wall.

"Well, yes. There are four of us." He explains, taking another careful step forward.

"Don't come near me." I snap, gaining some courage, probably from Aunt Emilia.1 She had been my mother's sister. She had disappeared not long after her seventeenth birthday; a

birthday we shared. My mother had said she was just like me, different, odd. Everyone thought she had run off with some guy. I couldn't blame her, having grown up with Rochelle Circa,

my darling mother. Could this be where Emilia had disappeared to?

I ventured out of the bed, surveying this Jasper. "Do you know who Emilia Circa is?" I ask boldly.

His eyes widen in surprise and he smiles, "Smart girl." I took that as a yes. "Is she here?" I asked a small spark of hope lighting inside me. His face darkened. "There is much to discuss, Lena."

"Explain now!" I protest. "I can't," He sighs, taking my hand. I blushed, uncomfortable. "You look so much like her," He whispers, suddenly crushing me to his chest. He is icy cold. I gasp, fully awake now. "I'm sorry," He whispers, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it about me before I can object.

"Thank you."

He nods, pulling out a candle and lighting it. "Here," he says handing it to me. We stare at each other curiously for a moment. "Come," he says eventually. Once in the hall way, I see the need for a candle.

"Where are the lights?" I ask anxiously.

"Save your questions." He murmurs patiently placing a guiding hand behind my back as I stumble, still blind, even with the weak light of the candle. I blush at our proximity. "Your thoughts are very…interesting, Lena." He says casually, leading me down another dark corridor. I flush again.

"How can you read my mind?" I ask incredulously. "All in good time," he says, ever patient. It's quiet for a while, and we soon stop in front of a huge pair of double doors. "Here we are," he whispers.

"Are you going to open them or not?" _Don't gentlemen open doors for young ladies around here?_ I think as I, with a little effort, tug them open. "Not for these doors, they don't." He mutters.

"Who opened it?" The commanding voice booms from inside the seemingly vast, pitch black room.

"Lena did, Father." Jasper answers quickly. "Ah, is that her name?" Jasper nudges me with his elbow. "Yes sir," I stutter. "Ahh," the man sighs. "Such a pretty voice. Much like Emilia's." He says, a hint of sadness hidden in his voice.

(1 Lena was obsessed with her aunt's disappearance. She scoured the house for every picture, every detail, anything pertaining to the aunt she had never met, but had so much in common with.)


End file.
